


and all the glow of you

by empressearwig



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/pseuds/empressearwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy cooks. Or tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all the glow of you

The bed is empty when Lizzie wakes, and she stiffens, wondering if Will snuck out in the night. But the sheets beside her are still warm to the touch, and she smells burnt toast, and from the kitchen she hears a loud thunk and a string of truly impressive profanity. She didn't know Will knew words like that.

She grins and climbs out of bed. Will's shirt is there on the floor and she pulls her arms through it, fastening buttons haphazardly. On her way down the hall, she stops in the bathroom to steal some toothpaste, brushing it over her teeth with her finger.

"Morning," she says, surveying the sorry state of her kitchen and him in one glance. He looks delicious, shirtless with just his boxers riding low on his hips. The kitchen, on the other hand, well she's seen worse. Maybe she's seen worse. "You cooked?"

He smiles ruefully at that, looking down at the scrambled eggs that are still splattered on the floor. "If you want to call it that."

"It's sweet," she insists. She presses herself against him and curls one hand around the back of his neck so that she can tug him down for a kiss. "Thank you."

He boosts her up onto the counter and steps into the space between her legs. "You only say that because you haven't tried any of it." He kisses her neck, gently at first and then biting at her pulse point. "I could take you out for breakfast. Anywhere you want to go."

"Would you have to put a shirt on?" she asks, running her hands down his chest. "Because I have to say, I would not be in favor of that plan."

He smiles against her skin and brings his face back up to hers. "I believe that would be required, yes." He kisses her then, lingering over it until she can barely remember her name let alone what they were talking about. "So that's a no on breakfast, then?"

"Yes," she says, distracted by the way that his mouth is pressing lazy kisses to her jaw. "I mean, no."

He laughs and the low vibrations from it go through every part of her. "Yes or no, Lizzie?"

"I'm not sure that I understood the question," she admits, and to his very great credit, Will manages to hold back his laughter. To reward him, she kisses him, hooking her legs around his waist to draw him even closer.

Will's hands slip under his shirt and find her bare skin and he groans. "Lizzie," he says, and she loves the strangled way it sounds. "Do you want breakfast or not? Because if the answer is no, then I think that we may be better served by going back to your bedroom."

"No," she says, biting at his ear. "I do not want breakfast."

"Thank god," Will says, and his hands go around her waist, preparing to lift her, she's sure.

And normally, she'd let him, because the fact that he can lift her so easily is a turn on in a way that she'd never have expected. But she has other plans for this morning that do not involve going back to the bedroom.

"No," she says again, and Will looks at her in surprise.

"But," he starts to say and she lays a finger against his lips.

"Here," she says, and kisses him before he has a chance to argue with her choice of venue.

By the time the question of food comes up again, it's time for a very late lunch.


End file.
